


Rain

by Raven_is_blue



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Akashne told me to tag it that, F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_is_blue/pseuds/Raven_is_blue
Summary: Mostly is just rain, phone calls and ghost dog. Little thing, cause rain.





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This story is part of The Reylo Writing Den: Crylo Boot Camp (my House event) and the server-wide August/September prompt challenge. My lovely J-dryless (all hail to the Headmistress) asked for: "I'd like to prompt a sweet fluffy Ben or Rey is sick or injured and the other one takes care of them because I need that in my life right now joy" and I failed! Again. I'm useless one... 
> 
> But it's fluff? I tried!
> 
> Beautiful moodboard made by [darthcarol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthcarol)

  
  
  
The rain started suddenly. Heavy drops were dancing over the wooden roof, ringing over the window glass, disappearing in the rich soil of their garden.

Rey lost herself in simple sounds of rain. She let her book fall on her laps and curled hand over the rounded belly.

  
“It’s just rain, Peanut,” she whispered. Sometimes she sang to her baby, sometimes she read, but in times like this even whisper seemed too much. “Just rain.”

  
It was full of noises, their house. Old, Victorian one, with wooden floors and roofs over the long porch. She joked that ghosts were dancing in the kitchen and Ben was whispering “Silly girl” into her hair. She tried not to sleep in the nights, hoping to catch a glimpse of the people that lived there before them and Ben was smiling at her, cuddling her into sleep.  

Sometimes she felt as the ghostly dog was walking nearby, laying on her feet when she was writing or reading. She laughed and called it “Chewie”. But she never told Ben about this ghost-dog, even if she felt safer, happier with it.

Especially during days like today. When she knew that Ben was away and he would be back, but not today, not yet.

Her fingers slipped over the book cover, over Chewies ghost fur, over a sleek cover of her phone.  She rested her head more firmly on a blue pillow and let herself relax to the sounds of rain.

  
The sudden sound of her phone ringing startled her. The caller’s name gave her creeps.

 

“Yes, Taj?” Rey asked carefully. It could be very bad if it was him calling.

“Hello, my beautiful lady.” Taj voice was full of laughter. So, it wasn’t bad. “Calling you, because your husband is a moron.” Yes, that sounded more like Taj she knew. “This nitwit of yours decided to not tell you that we will be back today. Late in the evening, but today.”

“But… how?” Rey couldn’t think clearly over the sound of rain.

“Mostly by plane, but some cars are involved, I’m sure.” Taj was laughing at her openly now. “We finished early and Ben was restless, worrying about you, so here we are. But he decided not to call you and surprise you.”

She hated surprises. Her parents taught her that. Her ex-boyfriend reinforced the notion: surprises hurt. The heavy silence stretched between them.

“Why?” She whispered. There were so many thoughts. He didn’t want her anymore. He wanted a divorce. He would take their baby from her. He… Rey started to hyperventilate.

“Hey! He adores you! He’s just stupid.” Taj sounded a little frantic, worrying about her and her reaction. “I can beat him into his senses if you want.”

“No, thank you” She smiled a little. Taj was such a proper gentleman, but for her, he could be this cheeky boy with a blinding smile.

“Or! You could leave him and marry me. I have Millicent, you know.”

“Millicent has you.” It was grounding, this familiar banter over ownerships and cats. And then Rey laughed, really laughed. “Thank you, Taj.” She said sincerely, taking a deep, calming breath.

“If it’s a girl, name her Millicent, then we’ll be even.” She almost saw Armitage smiling at her.  “Rest now, pretty lady. I’m going to rescue some people who were unlucky to irritate your husband.”

 

Rey was still smiling. She will be having words with her “clever” husband, but she was happy. She picked up her book and immersed her fingers back in Chewie’s ghost fur.

  



End file.
